


Control Me

by the7thmauser



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: BDSM-esque, M/M, Mind Control, Newt comforts Herms, kaiju!mutated Newt, mind control gone awry, scene play gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/pseuds/the7thmauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given two prompts for the Secret Santa.  I chose:</p><p>    BDSM, Dom!Newt, Sub!Hermann.</p><p>    Something where Hermann suffers subdrop and Newt gets him through it.</p><p>I'm not good with describing BDSM, so I opted for mind control instead.  Newt's been kaiju-mutated, which comes along with a neat perk-he can create mind spaces and control Hermann's mind.  Hermann finds the letting go of control to be an aphrodisiac.  Unfortunately, this time it goes awry, and Newt has to help him through the panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningLemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningLemonade/gifts).



> Merry Christmas LightningLemonade! Hope this doesn't deviate too far from what you wanted.   
> Mutti-German for "mommy" or "mother"  
> Nudelsuppe-German for "noodle soup", a soup made of chicken broth and handmade noodles
> 
> I'm not completely sure what kaiju-mutated Newt is supposed to look like, but I was thinking something along a bipedal Leatherback, with a face still reminiscent of Newt. He'd have the thick, long arms of Leatherback, along with chest scales and some scaling around the face. He doesn't wear clothing, or need glasses in this form. His tail would be a bit like Jabba the Hutt's from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. 
> 
> I really enjoyed working with this 'verse, and will be doing more with it.

The first time Hermann had asked, Newt had stared at him as if he were insane, all four eyes blinking.   
"Are you sure about this?" Newt had asked, his mutated voice deep and throaty.   
Hermann had blinked, swallowed nervously, then nodded his assent.   
Newt had shook his head in wonder, facial scales glittering in the light. Would Hermann ever cease to amaze him? 

It had become a routine after that. Hermann would seek out Newt and the kaiju mutated human would enter his mind. They would share memories and experiences mutually, like the pilots experiencing the Drift, then Newt would take over his mind, control him from inside.

For Hermann, this giving up of control to his lover was exhilarating. Newt, with his kaiju abilities, could easily do him harm, both physically and mentally, but the excitable scientist was careful not to damage Hermann. And this was a most powerful aphrodisiac to the normally uptight scientist.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermann found the kaiju mutated human curled up on top of one of the horizontal specimen tanks, snoozing, his tail curled up around him. Newt had a habit of sleeping on the specimen tanks when he was too tired to keep working. Heavy breathing made condensation puffs on the tank wall. His tail twitched lightly at Hermann's approach. 

"Newton?" Hermann whispered. "Newton, are you awake?"  
The tail twitched again as four bleary eyes opened.   
"Herms?" the mutant asked. "What time is it?"  
"It's after hours," Hermann said, still in a whisper.

The mutant yawned, exposing sharp, jagged teeth. With a stretch, he hopped off the tank.   
"Bet you enjoyed the quiet," he said, with a barking laugh.   
"It was nice to be able to do my equations in peace," Hermann agreed, nodding.   
"Get a lot of work done today?" the mutant asked.   
Hermann nodded again, working up to what he wanted to ask. 

Newt didn't notice his silence, rummaging around in the mini fridge for something to eat. He pulled out a container, giving it a good sniff.  
"Nope, that's an experiment," he muttered to himself.   
Pulling out another container, he gave it an exploratory sniff. Lighting up, he pulled out some worms, plopping them in his mouth. He sucked them down with a satisfied slurp.   
Hermann gagged.

"Newton, that is disgusting," he said, face wrinkled in revulsion.  
"What?" Newt said, looking at him. "I can't help it that I crave weird stuff now that I'm part kaiju. Though, never thought it would be worms I'd be craving."

Hermann gagged again, shifting from foot to foot.   
"You ok, Herms?" Newt asked, his head popping up from the container he was sniffing at. A worm hung from his mouth.   
"Um Newton? Do you think, I mean, could we.." the lanky scientist's voice trailed off. 

Even though they'd done the mind control many times at this point, he was still shy about asking for it.   
Newt chewed the worm, searching his lover's face.   
"Do you think we could join minds?" Hermann finally got out. "And, when we do, will you take control?"

Newt continued to munch on his worms, watching Hermann carefully.  
"You sure?" he finally asked.   
Hermann nodded, much more confident this time.   
"I am sure," he said, looking almost excited. 

Newt finished his worms, returning the container to the mini fridge. A careful wash of his hands and claws, and he was ready. 

Holding out a large, clawed hand, he took Hermann's in his own. He led the human over to the couch they had set up in a corner of the lab. He took a seat, then arranged the blanket they kept there into a nest in his lap. The first time they'd done this, Newt's chest scales had dug into Hermann's back so badly, he'd been in pain for hours afterward. Once he had the nest arranged to his liking, he took Hermann's hand and helped him settle comfortably in the nest. 

Once Hermann was settled, with his back to Newt, the former scientist placed his large, clawed hands on the human's head. The mutant could easily crush the human's skull, but he didn't. Instead he asked Hermann if he was ready. The human nodded, relaxing against his lover. 

Newt started slowly, as usual. He didn't want to overload Hermann's mind. The first time, he'd gone too quickly and Hermann had puked. Since then, they'd gone in slower. 

Hermann relaxed into Newt's touch. He felt his mind being pulled into his lover's, pictures beginning to take shape in his mind. Bits and pieces from Newt's past, memories of them together, then to the neutral mind space they'd created for themselves. 

Newt, once again human, stood before him in the mind space. Hermann, no longer needing his cane, ran to embrace his boyfriend.   
"It's good to see you human again," he said, hugging Newt tightly.   
Newt pouted for a minute.   
"What, you don't like my four eyes and rugged scaly looks?" he asked, giving Hermann a kicked puppy look.   
Hermann laughed a genuine, happy laugh. In the mind space there was no fighting, just knowing. 

"Will you do it?" Hermann asked, his face flushed from happiness. "Will you take control of my mind?"   
Newt nodded, then the mind space disappeared. 

Hermann was seeing through his eyes, but his body's movements were not his own. He relaxed into his mind as he watched his hand lift itself. The hand turned over, palm up, then came close to his vision. He could see every line on his hand, even the whirls on his fingers. 

Hermann felt himself attempting to get up. A strong, clawed hand help him stand. His hand reached for his cane. He felt his feet propel him to his chalkboard. He saw his hand grasp a piece of chalk, then his hand was writing. He watched, curious to see what Newt would have his hand write.   
I love you Herms, he saw his hand write. He smiled inwardly at the note. 

He saw his hand raise again, but the scene shifted abruptly. Instead of the chalkboard, he was in his own mind. Or what he thought was his mind.   
"Newton?" he asked into the darkness. "Newton, are you there?"  
No response. Newton fumbled in the darkness, looking for his mate. 

His vision abruptly changed. Instead of the soothing mindscape he and Newt had created, he was in a harsh, red, landscape. A strange, hazy looking sun glared down on him. He shielded his eyes from the burning, red, glare.   
"Newton?" he called out again.   
Silence greeted him.   
"Newton, please, where are you?" Hermann asked, his voice raising in a fearful tone.

The scene shifted, and out of the haze rose a towering insectoid. Hermann shielded his eyes from the glare.   
"Who are you?" Hermann asked, his voice raising in fear.   
The being regarded him with inky, shark-like eyes.   
"We are the Precursors," the insectoid said, in a harsh drone. 

Hermann felt his heart clench. The Precursors? But, they were gone. Ranger Becket and Mako Mori had closed the Breach. Hadn't they? 

"We see you, inferior life form," the insectoid said, in a buzzing drone.   
The being towered over Hermann, both sets of arms folded against it's carapace.   
"Your world will belong to us," the creature said, bending it's waist until it's face loomed over Hermann's. 

This can't be happening, Hermann's mind screamed. The Precursor's are gone. 

"Are we?" the insectoid asked, it's face level with Hermann's. "Are you so sure that we cannot access your dimension again? We have been in your mind, seen your weaknesses. It is only a matter of time before we find a way back to your world."

Hermann tried to run, but his legs wouldn't move.   
"Newton!" he was screaming. "Newton, where are you?"   
The Precursor extended it's lower set of limbs, the clawed hands aiming for Hermann's head.  
"Newton!" Hermann screamed again. 

"Herms?" Newt's distorted voice came through.  
"Newton, I'm here," Hermann screamed into the wind. "The Precursors.."  
The scene distorted, cutting off his words. Blackness descended again. 

Hermann heard someone screaming in his ear. It took him a minute to realize that it was him that was screaming. His vision cleared and he saw Newt's eyes staring into his. All four of them were full of worry. 

"Herms, you're safe," Newt said, his gravely voice soothing. "Herms, I'm here." 

Hermann blinked. He was back in the lab. Strong, scaly, arms were wrapped protectively around him. A thick tail wrapped around part of his legs, the tip sitting in his lap. The blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, and he was in Newt's lap, facing him. 

Both worry and shame reflected in Newt's eyes.   
"I lost control," he said, ducking his head in shame. "I don't know how it happened, but I lost control of your mind, and you went somewhere in mine."

"The Precursors," Hermann said, shivering, his lower lip quivering.   
Newt made a mournful noise, all four eyes closing.   
"They're coming for us," Hermann said, shivering in terror. 

"No Herms, they're not," Newt said, still mournful. "You went into my mind. You were seeing my fears. Fuck, those guys scare the hell outta me. And well, since we were still linked through the mind space, you got to see my fear in living color. I'm so sorry, Herms." 

Hermann didn't say anything, just collapsed into Newt's embrace.   
"They're not coming?" he asked, voice shaky.   
"No, that was just a projection of my fears," Newt said, nuzzling his mate gently. 

Hermann hunched into the blanket, taking Newt's tail tip in his hands. Newt made a snorting noise that could have been interpreted as a laugh.   
"Tickles, dude," Newt said, the very tip of the tail wiggling in Hermann's hand. 

"Just hold me," Hermann said, snuggling into Newt.   
Newt made a low rumble that could be taken as a purr, letting the human sink into him. A rough, scaled hand, careful of the claws, stroked the back of Hermann's head. 

"M'Sorry, Herms," Newt's voice was a low growl, his equivalent of a whisper.   
He nuzzled his mate, careful of the sharper scales on his face.   
"Just hold me," Hermann said, clinging to the mutant. 

Newt held Hermann until the human fell into an uneasy sleep. Still feeling very guilty and ashamed, he settled Hermann into a blanket nest on the couch. The human murmured in his sleep. 

Leaving his mate, Newt shuffled over to his side of the lab. He got into the mini-fridge, pushing containers around, searching their labels. Removing a few, he gently carried them down to his clean worktable. He pulled out a clean beaker. Heating a bunson burner, he mixed the ingredients together in the beaker. 

Sniffing at the concoction, he deemed it ready. He poured the mixture into a bowl, then hunted down a flat surface to put the bowl on. Finding a spare dissection tray, he put the bowl on it. He crossed the lab to rummage on Hermann's side for one of the scientist's favorite books. He added it to the tray. He pulled a fake rose out from under a pile on his desk, adding it as the final flourish. 

He carefully carried the tray over to the couch, setting it down on the little table they used for food. He made a mournful noise, sitting on the floor, tail curled around his legs. He waited for his mate to awake, and see his peace offering. 

Smells filtered into Hermann's dreams. The horrid dreams he was having about the Precursors morphed into a dream about eating his mother's nudelsuppe as a child. The kitchen was warm, his mother was standing over a huge, soup pot, stirring the liquid mixture. His mother saw him standing there, smiled, and ladeled out a steaming bowl. He took the bowl, inhaling the delicious smell, and ran to the table. With a big, soup spoon, he drew up a bite. The homemade noodles and chicken all but melted in his mouth. 

Hermann's eyelids fluttered as he came back to consciousness. He blinked in surprise, seeing a steaming bowl of nudelsuppe on the table by his side.   
"Newton?" he asked, curious. "Where did this nudelsuppe come from?"  
Newt ducked his head.   
"I made it for you," he said. "Thought it might help make up for the bad experience you had. I really am sorry for what happened."  
He made another mournful noise. 

Hermann stared at him in surprise.  
"I didn't know you knew how to cook," he said.   
"I can't really. I mean, I've looked over a few cooking websites, and scanned some of my mutti's cookbooks, but well, it never really worked well. Most of it's prepackaged stuff I found in the fridge."

Hermann hesitated for a minute, then ate a spoonful. He was pleasantly surprised at how good it turned out.   
"This is wonderful, Newton," he said, savoring the bite. "Reminds me of some of my happiest days as a child." 

Newt lit up.  
"I brought you a rose, too," he said, pushing the fake rose towards Hermann with a claw.   
"Newt, this is very sweet of you," Hermann said, giving his mate a loving look.  
"Not mad at me?" Newt asked, worry in his gravely voice.  
He twiddled his massive digits.   
"Newton, I was never mad at you to begin with," Hermann said. "I was just scared witless. I truly thought the Precursors were coming back."  
Newt made a sad, huffing noise in his throat. 

Newt nudged the soup closer with his scaly hand. Hermann smiled down at him, then ate the soup. Seeing that his mate was improving, Newt's tail began to thump in happiness. 

"You brought me my favorite book," Hermann said, as he wiped his mouth with a napkin Newt offered.   
Newt nodded his large head.   
"I did my best not to make a mess in your space," he said. "I thought I could read it to you after you finished your soup." 

Hermann lit up. He found he'd come to enjoy Newt reading to him. He moved from the couch to let Newt sit. Strong arms lifted him off his feet, then set Hermann in the mutant's lap. The blanket was wrapped around him once more, then Newt turned to the page where he'd left off last. 

As he listened to Newt's soft, growling voice, Hermann felt himself fading out. Sinking down into the blanket, he closed his eyes. Though their mind scape session had gone awry, this day had turned out great. He smiled, nuzzling against his mate as sleep came over him once more.


End file.
